Soul Eater: Spartoi Chronicles
by Navek
Summary: Set 2 years after the anime. As the team grows, villains will rise, bonds will be tested, and the Soul Eater world will be rocked to it's core. Now a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Chronicle 1: Spartoi! The DWMA's Number 1 team!_

The moon was laughing while blood spilled out of it's mouth. Meaning that people have died. In a dim lite room, many people were dead and covered with blood. A young boy was in the room holding a blue orb that was someones soul. He was covered in blood. He ate the soul with much gusto. After consuming the soul, he started to chuckle insanely. "More...More...More..." He jumped out of the window and onto the street. "MORE SOULS!"

"Hey chuckles!" He boy turned around to the source of the voice. He saw a young man with snow white hair and crimson red eyes. He had silver headband with the word "SOUL" written on it. He was adorned in an open dark red jacket, a black shirt with a yellow soul on it, dark gray jeans, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black and white sneakers. His right hand was in his pocket. In his left hand was a silver bladed tonfa with a green eye at the handle. The young man smirked showing that he had incredibly sharp teeth. "You like souls huh? Think you can take mine?"

The boy charged at the the man with a crazed look on his face. As he was about to claw at the man he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that the tonfa's bladed end was in his crest. "You honestly thought someone as cool as me could be eaten by someone like you? Please." The boy screamed as he disintegrated into a glowing red soul. The young man looked at the soul. "This one's yours Maka."

The weapon in his hand glowwed green and flew out of his hand. The glow turned into a young woman with dirty blond hair and green eyes. She wore a cartoon skull in her hair, a tan blouse with a white long sleeves and a green tie, a black belt, black jeans, white gloves and a pair of black combat boots. She grabbed the soul and quickly ate it. After she ate the soul, she walked to the man and kissed him on the cheek. "That you for the meal Soul." She said cutely. "No prob. Cool guys always pay for their girlfriend's meal. So many souls does that make?" "I think that makes 63 for me and 74 for you." "Awesome. That means 61 more kishin souls and 2 witches souls and we'll both become Death Scythes. How cool is that very." "Very." Maka said as she grabbed Soul's hand.

Scene Change

A beautiful purple haired girl was walking through the streets. Watching her from the roof of a building was young man with spiky blue hair and sideburns and green eyes. He had a ninja headband with a star on it. He wore an open sleeve black combat vest with white lining. He wore long pants with the same color scheme. He had on a blue shirt underneath his vest. On his right shoulder, shoes and gloves was the same star as the one on his headband. He was holding a Kusarigama.

"_Assassins Rule Number One - Silence: Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target."_

The girl turned to the building and the ninja was no longer there. She turned and walked into an alley.

"_Assassins Rule Number Two - Trans-positional Thinking: Analyze the target in order to predict his thoughts and movements."_

Before the girl could even react, she was slayed and turned into a kishin egg soul. A blur swiped up the kishin egg.

"_Assassins Rule Number Three - Speed: Take out the target before the target notices your presence."_

The ninja stood on the roof of a building with people walking by it moments later. Next to him was a black haired woman with black eyes. She had her hair in a pony tail. Her outfit was brown shirt with a yellow star on her right side, a blue scarf and dark arm sleeves. The ninja breathed in and shouted...

"YAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! FEAR NOT TINY MORTALS, FOR I HAVE DEFEATED THE KISHIN THAT HAS BEEN TERRORIZING YOUR TOWN! PAY TRIBUTE FOR I HAVE SURPASSED GOD!"

As Black Star keep shouting about how great he was, his partner Tsubaki was left to her own thoughts.

"_Still the same old Black Star. Oh well. At least he's quiet during assassinations."_

Scene Change

A pink haired woman with gray eyes was sitting inside of a church. She was wearing a black rode and white heels. Sitting next to her was a tall muscular man with black hair, a black shirt white cufflinks and black pants. He had black eyes and a white X on his face.

"What are doing here Crona?" The man said.

"I thought we would come here to think back Ragnarok. "To what." "Well we meet Maka and Soul in place like this." "If by meet you mean nearly kill because Medusa told us to, then yes."

Ragnarok looked up at the ceiling. "Still, it's hard to believe how much our lives have changed."

Crona lifted her hand and looked at the silver ring on her hand dreamingly. "Yeah."

A man with walked into the church. He was ragged and holding a blood covered knife. Crona looked at him. "That's our guy."

Ragnarok smirked and licked his lips. "Finally." He jumped in the air and his right arm turned into a black blade. "Time to die you kishin mother######!" The man dodged Ragnarok's strike and ran for the door, only to be blocked by a wall of fire. Crona got up and walked toward Ragnarok. She had fire in her eyes as she extended her arm. Ragnarok turned into a black blood substance that turned into a sword in Crona's hand. "Ragnarok. Scream Resonance." An image of Ragnarok's human form appeared in a reflection on the blade. "Gupi. YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sound waves erupted from the sword. The man held his head as blood came out of his mouth, ears and eyes and he started screaming himself.

"Ya. I remember when I couldn't deal with Ragnarok's screaming. But I've gotten used to it." Crona held Ragnarok to the floor. "Don't worry. You won't have to listen to it any longer." Black-purple energy started to surround the sword. "Screech Alpha!" Crona swung the blade and a dark energy wave blasted the guy and destroyed the the doors of the church. Outside a blond man in a priest's rode was on the floor crying. He had only arrived seconds ago. "Oh Lord Death! Why? Why did my church displease you so? I built it in your image! So whhhhhy?" Crona came out and keep walking, completely ignore the priest. Ragnarok followed her while eating the soul.

"How the hell did this quack become a Death Scythe?"

Scene Change

It was typical busy club scene with the line being incredibly long. A group of five walked up to the bodyguard. 2 men and 3 women. The first male was pale and had yellow eyes. He had black hair 3 white strips on the right. He wore a pure black vest over with 3 white strips in middle over a dark gray dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up perfectly even. On his collar was a cartoon skull. He rad black gloves, black dress pants and shoes and a silver ring on his left hand that looked exactly like Crona's. The second male had burgundy/light purple pants with a black linear pattern with a matching jacket and Fedora. He had a white belt and a white shirt underneath his jacket with a black tie. He had blond hair and green eyes. The first female had caramel brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a light purple woman's business suit and glasses. The second girl was younger than the others yet somehow had a bigger bust than the other girls. She wore a red hoodie, blue jeans and a red beanie hat. The last girl had violet eyes, milk chocolate skin and wavy black hair. She wore black studded combat boots, wine-colored animal print jeans and a pale tea green animal print tank top, over that was a black buckle jacket, she had a studded belt, bracelets, and a spiked collar. She also had a scarlet colored orchid in her hair and a mushroom plush backpack.

"Excuse me sir, but with to enter your club." said the pale man.

"Ya. You and about a million other people. Get to the back of the line." the bodyguard retorted.

"I think this will clear things up." the pale man handed the a $100 bill. The bodyguard pocketed the money and opened the door. "Have a good time." And the group walked in.

The pale man walked up to the bartender and held up $500. "I wish to see the owner."

The bartender called one of the bus boys. "Take this kid to Fat Tony." The pale walked behind the bus boy while the business suit girl and the young girl followed him while the blond-haired man the dark-skinned girl stayed at the bar. The 3 reached the office of a man in a business suit and was morbidly obese. "You must be Fat Tony." The business suit girl looked disgusted. "Fat is putting it lightly." The young girl laughed and pointed at Fat Tony. "Hahaha! Even Santa's thinner then you!" An anger vein appeared on the fat man's forehead. "You're pissing me off! What do you want?" The pale man cleared his throat. "Very well. We're here because we believe you're responsible for the consumption of several innocent souls." "Look, I told the FBI I don't no nothing about no souls."

"Liz, Patty." "On it." "Okay!"

The girls glowwed pink and transformed into 2 identical twin pistols that landed in the pale man's hands. "We're not from the FBI. We're from Death Weapon Meister Academy." He point the guns to Fat Tony. "I am Lord Death's son. Death the Kid." Fat Tony's eyes widened in fear. "Oh ####."

Time Change

The trio walked down the stairs back to the club. Kid was holding the kishin egg soul of Fat Tony. "Come on Kid. Just let one of us collect it." "Yeah. Pretty please." "No. I if I let you have this soul, your kishin counts would be asymmetrical." They entered the main floor and someone threw a grown man in Kid's directions and hit him head. He got back up and he was pissed. "Alright! Who threw that guy at me?" He surveyed the club. Men in punk clothing were spread all over the place. Hiro had his foot on one guys chest. He was also holding Parker's Weapon form, an ax with dragon decals. "Sorry Kid. Some guys though would be fun to pick a fight with me. So is the mission complete." "Yup" "Sweet." Parker changed back to her human form. "Then let's get back to academy. I'm sick of this scene." They all walked out of the club leaving behind a stunned bartender.

Scene Change: Death City

The Sun was laughing down on Death City. The academy hadn't change much over the last two years. But the spikes at the front were reinforced so that Black Star couldn't break them again. In the sky was Maka riding on Soul's red scythe form like a broomstick. Blue energy wings were protruding out both of Soul's sides. As they landed on the ground, Soul transformed back into his human form. They walked through the Academy until they reached the Death Room. When they entered the Death Room they saw Lord Death looking as goofy as ever. "Heya. Soul. Maka. How's it going? Good to see ya!" Maka and Soul bowed. "Good Morning Lord Death." "Hey." They stood up. "We collected the soul of Crazy Jack as requested." "Excellent! At this rate, you two will become Death Scythes before you know it!" Soul smirked and Maka smiled. She suddenly felt a weight on her leg. When she looked down she saw her red-haired father, Spirit Albarn, clutching her leg and weeping. "My little girl's grown up so fast! Oh where did the time go my sweet Maka!" Maka's left eye twitched. "Maka.."

"**CHOP!**"

Maka was holding a large book and Spirit was twitching on the ground with book sized dent on his head.

"Anyhow, I should mention that the rest of Spartoi arrived earlier today. So take the off and have some fun." Lord Death said cheerfully.

Maka and Soul went outside the academy. They saw their friends. Black Star was smirking had his arms crossed. Tsubaki was smiling and had her hands behind her back. Kid had his arm around Crona. Ragnarok looked bored. Patty was waving to them and Liz, Hiro and Parker were just standing. Maka looked at her friends and she looked at her boyfriend.

"_Life is good."_

_There is the Weapon/Meister pair. Maka and Soul._

_The assassin Black Star and the Dark Arm Tsubaki._

_The Sun Phoenix Witch Crona and the Black Blood Sword Ragnarok._

_Lord Death's son. Death the Kid and his twin pistols Liz and Patty Thompson._

_And finally, the everyman Meister Hiro and the Dragon Ax Parker._

_These Meisters and Weapons make Spartoi, the DWMA's greatest team. And their greatest adventure has yet to begin._

_Soul: That was a cool chapter._

_Black Star: I was the star. You guys were all just guest stars in my story. _

_Crona: But the chapter focused on all of us._

_Kid: Honey, just let have his moment or he'll never shut up. _

_Hiro: Next Time: Discovery! Al Capone is alive? _

_Maka: Read it or I'll take your soul._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Exciting news! I'm currently looking for an artist to collaborate with me on several projects. Basically, I'm looking for someone to draw some of the stories I've posted on this website along some original ideas of my own. If you're an artist or you know someone who is artist, please contact me at kevan . lago gmail . com. I also have a deviantart account named Klag2. **

**Thank you for your time. **


End file.
